The Birdwhistle's Call
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Lissie Birdwhistle, hated everything about herself and would dye her hair and wear color contact lenses to hide who she really was but she might not be able to hide for very long, after going on a errand for the orphanage she stays at she ends up in a place that has toons living in it and she will make both friends and enemies in that new world, and perhaps even something more.
1. Chapter 1

**first before I write down the credits and let you get right to reading this story,**

 **I want to say Happy Valentine's Day, where this day isn't only the romance kind of love it is all so to show friends and family that you care**

 **I'm posting up two chapters, and I might be able to post up Chapter 3 in a few days or next month**

 **now for the credits**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **now you can read this story.**

* * *

[Lissie's Pov]

my name is Lissie Birdwhistle, I'm sixteen years old

I was left at The Valiant Heart Orphanage when I was seven years old by my first foster parents who I thought for a time were my real parents

and well to say that I didn't see it coming when they took me to the orphanage would be fooling myself, because I did see it coming...because I could tell that they were growing tired of me,

they said it cost to much money to keep me around and so they brought me to the valiant heart orphanage to get rid of me  
and it was there that I found out that I wasn't really their daughter and they had took me in when I was a baby when they first came to the orphanage looking to adopt

sadly to say they really wanted a son and not me but there were no baby boys at the time so I was the best they could get.

I really did love them, they treated me well enough through all those years but I have to admit to myself that they really never loved me back

and would fake it and fool myself, by saying how much they cared about me but I knew that such a thing was a silly thing to wish for

I guess in a way I was only hurting myself by going along with the charade

and it wasn't until that one moment where I over heard them talking about taking me back to the orphanage, that I knew that they weren't my real family.

I had a friend who was adopted by a doctor, I had heard some stories on what my friend had been through to know what she went through was just as bad

as what I went through if not more worse

and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her

but I can't help but be happy for her when she got a mother to love and take care of her, it is something that I wish I could have myself but I will get use to the life I have now because I know...

I know that no one is coming for me, if my parents really cared they wouldn't of left me at the valiant heart orphanage in the first place and causing me to be with a family that never really loved me and had been faking this whole time.

even if the friend went through a different type of abusive treatment by her last foster mother who use to beat her before she was caught and taken away and having my friend be place back in the orphanage, even if my old foster family never beat me, they did lie to me by saying they loved me when really they didn't

and that is in my belief is abusive

but more in the form of emotional kind than physical, my friend went through both

and I'm not sure if I fully understand what she went through but I think I half understand.

I'm just happy she got a new mother who could help her heal from the damage she went through, at times I wonder what the outcome would be like if Doctor Hawthorn had never came to the orphanage?  
would things play out much different?

would my friend Bernice have become much worse? even if she acted normal around me and we had fun playing together, at times I could feel that she was still in some pretty bad emotional pain

even if she acted like there was nothing wrong at times and she acted tough, I could tell that she was fighting her emotions

and not just those who make her really upset.

at times I could tell she seem troubled when the other kids tried to find out more about how she got the scar,

I told them to leave her alone or else I would tell on them

I knew that it made her feel upset when anyone would bring up the scar and I was the only kid she told how it happen

I was in truth very horrified when I found out how she got it, she was eight years old when she told me and I was seven years old

and it was a week later when she was brought back to the orphanage with that scar but it was the first day we met as well and I'm glad we did meet  
because we both needed a friend on that sad day

because we both needed someone who understood what the other was feeling

just then there was a knock at my door and I get up off my bed and headed to the door and open it to see who it was  
and to my slight surprise it was Mrs Gray.

"oh hey Mrs Gray, what's up?"I ask her as she hands me a piece of paper

"what's this?"

"it is a list of groceries that I need you to go and get with Tyler and Jim, they have already went on ahead of you so please do hurry and catch up with them."  
she tells me as she starts to back away from my door and I head out of the bedroom that is my and another girl's room, yes I share with another girl and we both respect each others space

well not at first, the girl did not seem to respect my space at first until I told her that if she keeps sticking her nose in my business and keep looking through my personal belongings without my permission

I will tell Mrs Gray on her and have her moved to another room or transferred to Mr Caprice's Orphanage, even if I wouldn't really do that to her

I needed to scare her away from doing that again and besides that

no one should go to Mr Caprice's Orphanage, for a lot of reasons...

that place is really bad, I mean even if Mrs Gray yells at us at times when we fight each other or if we do something we aren't suppose to  
it's because she cares about us and worries about us

but she would never ever cross the line that Mr Caprice does time and time again,  
even if what he has done can not be proven with no evidence and most people think he is a pretty okay and nice guy (when really he isn't.)

but maybe someday he will be put away and those kids there can be moved over here where they will be safe and will get loving families that they well deserved.

"yeah sure I can go with them to get the groceries, how many bags we talking?"

"oh about as much as you three can carry, just make sure to be back before dark okay?"

"yeah sure no problem, and don't worry will be back before dark."I said as I start to walk down the hall that was on the eleventh floor

yes this place is that big, well it is more like rebuild

with so many orphans coming in, the place had to be remolded over the last few years, it has got better

and besides the stairs that can be used, there is the elevators as well

it was a few minutes after I got off one of the elevators that I saw Jim and Tyler

and as I went to the entranceway where they were waiting for me

I couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen that will change my life forever but I decided to ignore that feeling

and just go with the two to the grocery store

as I'm walking to the car with the two I couldn't help but think to myself,

I wonder if they are still mad at me?

I mean what I saw before, well I didn't mean to walk in on them talking about well what they were discussing but they were in the girl's bathroom by mistake

and after they found out, Jim hit Tyler in the back of the head and then they told me to move out of the way so they can leave

and so I did, man I guess I couldn't really be to mad at them for being in the wrong bathroom

and well the sign hadn't been fix yet on that door and the boy's and girl's bathrooms on that floor was so far apart it is a easy mistake to make if you don't know that the boy's bathroom is at the right far side to the next hall and to the left.

"you haven't told anyone or Mrs Gray what you heard right?"Jim asked while sitting up front with Tyler who was driving

"no I didn't tell her what you two were talking about and I promise I wont say anything, all I did say was that you two were going to the bathroom and you ended up in the girl's bathroom by mistake and that it was only a few moments after I entered!  
I promise I didn't tell her what's going on and I promise I wont tell anyone else."I said

"good, you better keep that promise..."Jim said to me as he glares at me through the rearview mirror.

and I couldn't help but feel myself gulp in fear

but then I watch as Tyler places a hand on Jim's shoulder and it seem to calm him down a little, thank goodness

that brought a feeling of relief to me, even if Jim was scary at times when he would give off that whole 'I'm going to kill you' vibe.

it would seem that Tyler was a great person to be around Jim, I guess them being friends for so long has made them close enough to have one of them calm the other down when they become well too mad and unreasonable to try to talk with.

Tyler is eighteen years old

and Jim is nineteen years old, and well even if they do still stay at the orphanage, they decided that they would work there

and help out even as they became too old to become adopted.

it was two hours later after we got all the groceries that we started to head back, well at least I thought we were heading back

but we started to go through another part of town and we stop at a place with well questionable atmosphere and this street looks like not a lot of people walk on it, I think we might be on the bad part of town.

"say Tyler, why did you stop here?"I ask and trying not to raise my voice because well, I don't want to get Jim furious at me and think I'm yelling at Tyler.

"me and Jim have to go in a building to get something, we will be back so don't worry. just stay in the car and keep the doors locked."Tyler tells me as he places a hand on my head and ruffles my hair and as he did that, I saw a smile on Jim's face

it was one of his kind smiles, he must of found it cute that Tyler is still treating me like a little sister after all these years.

as they started to walk to the left to a building that sells videos, and I looked away and looked forward

and when I did I saw in the rearview mirror, that they were looking this way and then they look left and right of them and they both look at each other and with a nod of their heads they started to move away from the video shop

and then I watch them as they went to another part of the street and into...oh my gosh, they didn't just...go into a...  
I could feel my face go red from finding out what they were really going into, seriously what are they thinking?!

okay calm down Lissie, sure you found out that little secret of theirs but maybe they are just going in there to like meet up with someone and then come right back out in a few minutes,

I decided to sit and wait and watch the doors to the building,  
a few minutes of waiting turned into seconds and then to a hour and then three hours and then it started to become almost sunset.

"honestly those two, they said they would be right back but instead they leave me waiting in the car for hours and I should be lucky I'm not a little kid or baby because being left alone in a car that long would of killed me!

and it helps that I turn on the air conditioner to this car...I forget what it really is called, I know it isn't really called the air conditioner right?"I said

and well besides that it did help that I got out of the car a few times to make sure I didn't get too hot just in case the air conditioner or whatever it is called in the car broke by over using it, it is a pretty old car.

I look back at the building and I couldn't help but feel really mad at the two for keeping me waiting for this long, I only waited because I thought they would be back soon and were just meeting a friend

but it would seem that I was wrong and I have a pretty good idea what those two are doing in there,

that place they went into was called Lover's Secret Affair Hotel,

I still can't believe they would go in that place at a time like this, we were suppose to be back at the valiant heart orphanage hours ago  
I guess I will have to do the only right thing that comes to my mind and just take the car and go back by myself because the food might go bad if we keep it in the back car trunk all night to the next morning.

I mean I know those two love each other and all but they need to take some responsibility  
as I was starting the car, I notice a small piece of paper sticking out of the glove compartment and I decided to open it

and what came out made my eyes go wide in shock

because it wasn't just one piece of paper, it was several and they weren't just papers

they were hotel coupons as well as some other things that might belong to the hotel they were staying in, all of the coupons were from that hotel they went in

and looking at the days and months on the small pieces of other papers that weren't coupons, I could tell they went here more than once  
I decided to throw all the papers in the dumpster that was not too far away from the car

and then after having done that I went back to the car, got in and then I took off.  
I still can't believe those two, I have half a mind to tell on them and have them be yelled at by Mrs Gray for going into such a place instead of coming back home on time and coming back so late.

yeah that would show them but it would mean giving away the secret that those two are lovers...I promise I wouldn't tell anyone they went from being friends to being lovers.  
as I stop at a red light, I couldn't help but wonder to myself how Bernice was doing?

I really do miss her and I wonder if she even remembers me at all, it has been so long since we last talked or seen each other...and not a day goes by that I don't stop worrying about her and wonder if she's doing okay.  
as the light turned green I started to take a left down to the next street and as I was driving

I came to a stop when I saw in the corner of my eye, a tunnel and it looked a little familiar like I seen it before,

then I started to think maybe it would be a shortcut back to the orphanage, so I decided to turn the wheel and drive through the tunnel

but as I did so I was surprised to find a red ripped curtains

and the next thing I know it opens up and I find to my shock, a gloomy looking cartoon street and I should be asking myself how this was even possible  
but I didn't but instead I keep on driving

and I look to my right and saw a sign that says "welcome to toontown or what's left of it."

okay I don't know if this is real but what did that sign mean by that?  
just then I stop the car and look back at the tunnel and I saw the other end of it and it had bright colors coming from it

"welcome Miss Birdwhistle, welcome to your world's toontown."a voice said out of nowhere and kind of freaking me out a little.

"what do you mean my world's toontown?"

"it is as I said, this is your world's toontown it is a empty version of the toontown that is in another world but still connected to this one as well."  
okay I think I get it a little, but why tell me all this anyway?  
this can't be real and has to be some kind of crazy dream, I must still be asleep in my bed back in my room  
to check if it was a dream I decided to pinch myself, OUCH! okay it isn't a dream and what is happening right now is 100% real.

"I must tell you of a prophecy, you with the help of a old friend of yours with others will bring new life to this toontown and give it a new name..."

"who are you? and what do you mean by bring new life to this town? and give it a new name?"

"you will understand in time and as for my name, my name is Enchantress...

now you must hurry and go back from whence you came, the opening to this place only lasts until night comes, and the sun is almost done setting and if you do not leave now you will be trapped here until it opens again by the next sunrise on saturday."

wait if that is true then that would mean I will be stuck here for like five days?!

oh man this really sucks!

wait she said I still have time right?

I started to go back into the car after I got out and decided to look around a little bit, but maybe coming in this place was a bad idea because if that lady's voice is right  
then I really have to try to move it or else I will be trapped here for five days just as I was about to open the door

I saw something in a mirror that wasn't part of the cartoon town I was in now but it was like a real life mirror

and well who I saw in it was someone I could recognize even if they are older now.

"Bernice?!"I yell out as I ran over to the mirror and as I got closer I saw how her eyes looked, they look as if there was little life in them  
I can see in her eyes that she is struggling with some form of emotion.

"you must leave now before you are stuck here until next saturday, you really want to go through many days here?"

the voice tells me but could I really leave right now, after seeing my old friend like this?

I didn't know where the voice was coming from so I instead looked up at the sky.

"I'm not leaving yet! so what if I get stuck here! I want to know what's with this mirror and why does it have my friend in it?! please tell me! why does she look like she is hurting emotionally! and looks like she is struggling with her pain!"I said to the voice

I wanted to know why she was like that and why she was in a mirror

even if the mirror should be showing my own reflection, it's not and instead it is showing my friend in a state of torment.

"these are the feelings she has suppressed, even if she is happy now with her new mother that loves her...there are times when she thinks about the life she had before she had both you and her mother to help her get through it...  
she is still hurting inside and instead of facing them fully and talking about them more with her mother...she has chosen to close herself off from it and think that it is best to just ignore the problem and not face it or talk about it anymore with others  
and it is causing her to struggle with feelings she doesn't understand...but perhaps you will be able to help her..."  
can I really help her?

but what if I mess up and I can't really help her, I don't want to lose her friendship if I make things worse for her by trying to help when I'm not needed.

"but tell me this, why is your hair in that color?"  
okay why did that voice who calls herself Enchantress, have to bring up my hair like that when we were talking about Bernice.

"because I hate my real hair color! that's why I dyed it dark blue!"

I mean I know it isn't a real hair color but it's better than having everyone look at my real hair color, which made me feel out of place and feeling like I didn't belong

my real hair color is so embarrassing and I had enough with it and started to color it blue, I mean having golden hair just doesn't seem to fit me at all  
same goes with my silver eyes too that I hide by wearing olive green color contact lenses, I mean I use to like my hair color and my eye color never really bothered me at first  
and I don't like to wear anything too fancy

and the clothes I'm wearing are a simple lavender socks and light purple tights and red shoes  
with a black t-shirt and green shorts and I'm wearing a light green jacket

my skin is tan because I always go out to the lake to work on my tan because I was always teased because how white my skin was

and I hated being made to play snow white each time we had to do a play for the orphanage  
lucky for me I no longer had to play that stupid role anymore, I mean sure my hair wasn't black when I played that role for the play three years ago

but they had me wear a wig that was black,

the reason why I had finally got the nerve to speak out about how much I hated playing snow white was because what one of the girls who really wanted to play snow white said I was bribing the one in charge of putting the play together and making sure everyone knows the lines, I had to yell out and scream that I hated playing snow white and I hated being made to play her because of how we both have the same skin complexion.

after hearing why I was made to play snow white even if I didn't want to, Mrs Gray made them stop asking me to play a role I didn't enjoy playing and that I should have my own choice on who I wanted to be in a play

but the play they wanted to do next made me start to hate my hair color,  
if it isn't being made to play snow white, it is being all most made to play as that girl from the rumpelstiltskin story

I never really cared about that story because of how the girl was put into such a situation and it made me feel sorry for her  
and it didn't seem fair for her to being made to marry someone like that or promising her first born to such a creature  
I mean what parent would do such a thing?  
I shake my head as I try to focus on the here and now

"I'm not sure if I should believe all this or not, or if what you say is true but I'm going to leave now and if I do meet up with Bernice again I will make sure to help her in any way I can even if I fail at it."I say before I turn my back on Enchantress

"you are leaving now right?"

"yes, if what you tell me is really true then I should really get out of here while I still can."I tell her as I took a few more steps forward and to the vehicle I came here in

"I'm sorry but I really can't allow that, for you are needed else where."

before I could turn around to ask her what she means by those words

I started to feel really tired and I notice everything was become really blurry before I lost consciousness.

[Enchantress's Pov]

I used the teleportation spell to teleport to the unconscious girl after I used a sleeping spell on her,

I gently picked her up and headed to the tunnel, I will bring her vehicle out to the outside world by using a spell that can have it appear next to us once we are outside in the human world.

I know the young girl will have outrageous surprise once she meets her friend Bernice once again, I am hoping that things work out once the two are reunited

but once they are reunited, Lissie might be able to take in the change but perhaps once the two are together I will explain to them about the events that have taken place around them or didn't,

I know that Lissie was not affected by the timeline being restored to how it was before the event so she remembers the paradox timeline, to which is where she came from

but I took her out of that paradox timeline and placed her into the restored timeline which caused her own history to merge with the world's timeline that she was placed in and thank goodness she never talked about what she remembered about Bernice

people who knew her would think she was crazy, but I know when she meets with Bernice once again she will ask her some questions that the other girl will have no answer to

and that means I will have to be there to answer for her once the time comes.

[Third's Pov]

 **(Author's Note, nothing will be shown other than kissing and no intercourse will be shown.)**

at the Lover's Secret Affair Hotel, in a room with the number fourteen on it

Jim was kissing Tyler on his neck as he held him close to him,

they have been secretly going out and they had been coming to this hotel so they could  
well do what lovers do.

once they were caught making out by Lissie

the two had meant to go into the boy's bathroom but they went to the girl's bathroom by accident

they couldn't wait to kiss one another, and well in their rush they ended up going to the wrong bathroom

they made Lissie promise not to tell anyone what she saw or that the two boys are seeing each other  
lucky for them she had kept that promise since that day.

they made sure to look at the bathroom doors first before rushing inside, as they didn't want to make the same mistake like last time

"Jim, shouldn't we go back now? I mean...I think we have kept her waiting long enough..."Tyler said as his boyfriend keeps kissing the back of his neck

"don't worry about her, she will be fine for a few more minutes...besides she doesn't know we are in this place, she might just think we are just picking a movie from the the video shop."

"but, we will get in big trouble for not coming back with the groceries...maybe we should stop and go back."

"you don't love me anymore do you?"Jim said as he stops kissing the other boy's neck and moves away from him and sits away from him, having some part of the blanket covering his lap while his legs were hanging out

both boys were only in their underwear and their shirts and pants were on the floor,

"of course I love you, it's just...Lissie might not be too happy with us just not coming back for so long...and I hate the fact we are keeping everything secret, about coming here...we were going to come here anyway, but then we were told to go get groceries."

"yeah, I hate that we were ask to get groceries when we were suppose to be together alone today...and I was going to ask you...oh man! no wait forget what I said!"

"wait what were you going to ask me Jim?"Tyler asked as he looked at Jim with a curious look on his face and the look on the other boy's face looked so cute to Jim that he couldn't help but give in and with a heavy sigh

"I was gonna wait until we were ready to head back, but I guess this is a fine time as any to ask you this."Jim said as he got up and headed over to the floor and reached into his pant's pocket and got out a small box  
he then turned to Tyler and got down on one knee and opens the box up, the other boy let out a gasp.

"the other surprise I had for you was that I found a house that isn't around here and well in another place...  
we can make a new life there, maybe even open up that dream store you been talking about...so how about it Tyler, will you marry me?"

after saying all that, Jim was tackled to the floor and gave the most passionate kiss ever and after breaking the kiss Tyler said these words "yes."  
everything seem fine for the two, at least it would seem but the happiness they had wouldn't stay very long

for as soon as they step out of that room, something very unfortunate will happen to one of them.

because there was another person who knew what the two boys had been up to and that they were meeting at the lover's secret affair hotel

and that person have been following them, waiting and they are waiting outside the room right now.

 **to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **this story might not be very well all good to some, and I was going to wait to post this up until I got some chapters done but some ideas of mine have kept me from doing that but I'm only going to work on this story for now and maybe once this is finish I will work more on my other stories.**

 **and as for what I'm going to do for this Valentine's Day after posting two chapters up on the same day,**

 **I think well I will just watch some movie**

 **anyway I will let you read chapter 2 now.**

* * *

[Third's Pov]

"NO! JIM!"Tyler cried out as he tried to get to his boyfriend who was now laying out on the hall's floor outside their room, bleeding all over the floor

but he couldn't get to him because he was being held back by two people who worked at the hotel

and who happen to have seen what happen as well when they saw the two boys come out at that room.

a hour ago when it happen;

the two boys had just finished dressing themselves and when they headed out of the room they were met with a man wearing small sunglasses

and who looked to be from that who framed roger rabbit movie

that they went to before when they were just friends back a few years ago and the two thought that the man was just cosplaying, the man had pulled out a gun

Tyler couldn't think right then when he pulled out that gun, but his fiance did and well what happen next was that Jim had pushed him out of the way

after hearing people come to see what happen the man ran off but not before being seeing by a few people who told him to stop, later some police came  
Tyler couldn't help but feel the tears falling even more as he looked at his boyfriend and fiance on the floor,

he really didn't want to think what was happening was really happening.

a woman who was a police woman, walked over to him with a saddening expression on her face

"I'm sorry, but...your friend he didn't make it. I'm so sorry..."

after being told this news, the next thing that happen was that he fainted

as he couldn't take the shock of the news that the one he loved was gone forever out of his life

-  
[Lissie's Pov]

when I came to, I was inside the car

in the back seat, the sun was so bright coming through the window I was facing

it hurt my eyes so I did the only thing I could do  
and that was cover my eyes with my arm as I sit myself up right

when it became less bright and my eyes started to adjust, I notice I was in what I could only assume was a parking lot in the real world

but when I look to my right I notice I wasn't back home,

everyone was dressed in clothes from the 1940's I think...

so I'm guessing the one I was talking to before had knocked me out and send both myself and the car here

"well ain't that just great and full of peaches and cream, why couldn't she just let me head back home?"I said

but then I notice something started to feel a little off about my shoulders as well as feeling something on my back as well

I reached behind my back and bring what feels like hair up to the front for my eyes to examine

and I couldn't help but feel my eyes go wide as I see it is indeed hair

my hair shouldn't be growing long this fast and besides that I know I had it cut really short

I then look at the mirror and saw that not only my hair was longer but my hair was no longer dyed blue and my golden hair was now showing

not only that but my olive green color contact lenses were no longer on and now my real eye color was showing as well, how could this happen?!

okay just calm down Lissie, as soon as you get back you can dye your hair back to being blue and get new color contact lenses

I look to the left side and saw there was a piece of paper on the seat next to me

I pick it up and read it

it was from Enchantress

it says

 _I am sorry I had to deceive you Lissie_

 _but I can not let you return home just yet_

 _when the time comes I will let you go home_

 _I had to take that blue hair dye out from your hair because it isn't normal for those who live in the location you are in right now_

 _I also grew out your hair as well, you can not really leave just yet not until...well it might be best I keep that a secret from you, I have told you too much already_

 _and I hope you understand one day, why I am keeping you here for now..._

 _sincerely Enchantress._

 _PS: even though you didn't tell me you were wearing them, I had found out once one of them fell out when I was checking your eyes to make sure you were still sleeping..._

 _you should show your real eye color more often._

oh come on you can at least tell me why you stranded me here in the first place,

is what she told me about that toontown needing help just a lie?

should I even trust her?

maybe I shouldn't.

just then I was brought out of my thoughts by a sudden knock at the car window and I jumped a little at the sudden surprise

I look up and saw it was a man and he was motioning with his hand for me to get out of the car

"what's your name miss?"

the man asked me as he took out a small notepad

"my name is not yours to have because I was told never to give out my name to strangers."I said to him as I got myself ready to go back to the car

if he tries anything funny.

"well my name is Lieutenant Santino, if that makes you trust me a little more to give me your name."

not really because if you are a cop, I wouldn't know if I could trust you or not cause I have had my share of a few run in's and close calls with some of the very bad crooked cops that took part time jobs as truant officers  
and they didn't know I take my school lessons over at the orphanage that I live at.

"come on and tell me your name so I can help."

I guess I have no choice...

"oh hey is that a flying pig!?"I said as I point behind him and as he turns around to see the 'flying pig' I made a break for it to the car and then as soon as I was inside

I started up the engine and started to floor it as far away from there as possible

I really need to figure out what is happening

just then my stomach starts to growl, maybe I can get something to eat around here

I stop the car at a place that has a sign that reads Terminal Bar, maybe I can get something to eat here

I open the door and got out and head inside

but once I got inside my nose was hit by a very disgusting smell of smoke and rotten eggs  
it took everything I had not to pass out or gag out the breakfast I had before from the smell

when I took a sit down in a empty seat, I saw the back of a lady who seem to be busy pouring drinks for one of them men

who were sitting at the long bar table across from me

I forget what it is called all I know it is where those who run as a bar tender stand behind,

as I was waiting for her to finish handing out the drinks to the men next to me, she turns to me and looks surprised before taking on a scolding look

while she puts her left hand on her left hip.

"you mind telling me why you are doing in here young lady?"she asked me as I was thinking if she turns me down when I ask for some food, I can try another location

"look, I get it I'm not old enough to be in a place like this but I wont stay long...so if you don't mind I want to ask if it wouldn't be too much trouble if you-"I said but was I was cut off by someone grabbing my arm

"you heard Dolores, come on kid your out of here."a man who had me by my arm says as he starts to take me away from my seat

and he then pushed me outside and yelled at me not to come back until I was of age, I turned around and watch him head back inside

well that is just great, here I am starving and he and that woman don't seem to care one bit

and now my stomach started to hurt now,

if I don't get something to eat soon I don't know what will happen next.

"hey, you okay? you look like your tummy is bothering you."

I look to my right and see a toon bunny, he saw that I had my hands on my stomach and he must could tell that I'm really hungry

"yeah you can say that, I'm kind of hungry...I was going to get something to eat here, but...looks like I have to look else where."I said as I look back to the place I was kick out of for being too young.

"well if you are needing something to eat, I know a place you might be able to eat at."

"thanks, I would eat the groceries I have in the car but that might not be a good idea and I want a cooked meal and I'm not sure if the groceries are still good or not as I do not know how long I have been out."I said

"I see, well I'm sure they are still good but just to be safe we will get you a nice meal."

"thanks, oh by the way I'm Lissie Birdwhistle, and you are?"  
he seem surprised that I didn't know him but then returned to smiling and said

"the name is Roger, Roger Rabbit nice to meet ya friend."

 **to be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Undertale goes to Toby Fox (it only talks about the game and world of it a little)**

 **in this chapter, Bernice appears and I decided that this story will take place after the The Lost Birchwood series is finished but for now it is just on a break/hiatus**

 **this chapter will all so give a clue on what will happen in the future in that story but for now it is going to stay on hiatus.**

* * *

[Third's Pov]

he woke up, feeling as though what had happen was like a bad dream

but it was so real; so how could it be anything more than a really bad dream?

"hello Jim."a voice said and he looks up and sees Theodore Valiant or as he was known by friends and family as, Teddy.

"where am I? am I dead?"

the man nods his head yes

"so, what happen back there really did happen...I'm never gonna see Tyler again am I?"Jim said as he sadly look down and thought about the many things he never will get to do with Tyler.

"there is a way for you to go back to him you know, but it is well through a type of toon-carnation."Teddy tells him and this seems to make the young man very confused as it sounded like a cartoon carnation flower was needed to get him back to his boyfriend.

"it doesn't happen all the time, but most humans are given another life as toons and some toons are given a new life by being reborn as a human."

"so wait your talking about reincarnation? I can come back as a toon?"

"yes pretty much so, sad to say they aren't any people who are drawing a new toon right now at this moment that you can be reborn into."

well that was just great Jim thought to himself sarcastically

"but there is a way, in another world in another version of the movie Who Framed Roger Rabbit, right now each weasel is dying...as soon as one of the toon ghost leaves a body, you can take it  
in doing so it will transform into a whole new different toon weasel."Teddy said as he puts his hand out and opens a portal

and it shows the inside of the factory of acme

a pink wearing weasel says these words

"Que no rimen con paredes!"

"so I'm going to the spanish dub of the movie?"

"yes well it isn't a dub there, but remember this you must hurry because my brother from that alternate world that is the same but a little different but not that much, will be using the dip soon and it will kill the toon bodies that are on the floor of the factory so you have five minutes until that happens  
so act fast before it becomes too late."Teddy said

Jim nods his head and then without thinking he jumps through the portal

he saw Eddie, about to use that gag weapon on Doom

Jim looked around trying to decide which toon body to take but after seeing that he was running out of time

he decided to hurry and pick the one that was more close by to him.

Teddy was starting to get worried about the boy who was in the other side of the portal

just then he sees a small toon like blur come out of the portal before it closes

standing before him now, was a toon weasel that looked like Greasy but with blue eyes just like the same color blue eyes as Jim's own eyes

his outfit was something out of 1985, but he guess he didn't have room to complain about style of the clothes right now.

his hair was long like fabio and it was a black color the same color as his hair when he was human, his fur had become dark gray.

after looking at his hands for a few more moments he looks up at Teddy and asked these words

"okay now what?"

"now, you get to see Tyler once again."Teddy said

[Lissie's Pov]

I can't believe I'm in a toon's own home, I mean this is something I never thought would be happening in real life and well I had some dreams about it at times

but real life and dreams are different from each other, at least I think.

"your home is very nice Mr Rabbit."

"please! call me Roger, and I hope you like the meal my wife made before she headed out to work and lucky we have toon and non-toon food as well I mean we toons can eat both toon and non-toon foods but you humans can't eat toon foods so it helps a lot."

wow I did not know that toons could eat the same food as us and Roger and his wife keep such foods?

that is interesting to know

and well it would be for the best that he and his wife have human food around just in case they had anyone who wasn't a toon over.

"so where ya from?"

I took a mouthful of pancakes when he asked me that

and well I couldn't help but wonder to myself if I should tell him where I am really from? I mean I'm not even sure I can even go back

"well you see, I don't think I-"I say but I was cut off by a very big sound of a door opening and slamming that made me jump out of my seat and nearly made me almost drop my pancakes on to the floor

"oh my goodness!"Roger said in a very startled way that seems to match my own right now at the same exact time.

"Roger! we got a big problem!"Mrs Rabbit is back and she seems really upset

"what is it my sweetie rose sunshine of my dear heart?"

I watch as she comes in with a look that says that she has bad news and there is no good news in it at all.

"Roger, there is a new mayor now!"

wait so there was a election?

"really that is great! will he be coming to see us toons? it might make great points for his popularity with the humans and toons."

"no it isn't great, Roger what he is going to do is going to hurt a lot of toons."she said as she looked like she was about ready to cry

"what do you mean Mrs Rabbit?"I ask as I take a small bite of my food

"please Lissie, call me Jessica and well one of the things that the new mayor is going to make a rule is that after toons are done working on a cartoon or movie they are to go back to toontown."

"WHAT?! But I have to be there for Rick! we are suppose to see if we got a new-"Roger said before Mrs Rab-...I mean Jessica cuts him off

"I'm sure Mr Flint will be fine on his own and not only that but there is more to it, if we don't go by the new rules we will get...get...oh my gosh it is too awful to even speak of."

"Jessica, you can tell me I'm sure it's not that bad..."he said

giving her a tender look that says that he wants to believe it isn't bad but in truth he knows it must be and he was just hoping it wasn't so.

"Roger, will get dipped if we don't comply to what were asked...we can't go any place outside toontown unless we have a human chaperone and if we aren't with one we will be in very big trouble."

then after she said that we both watch as Roger fainted off his chair and was now on the floor

"Roger!"we both cried out as we both went to his side, I was at his left and she was at his right

she held him close to her and look at him in worry

"oh my poor sweet Roger this news must be too much for him to take in..."

"it does sound like something is not right in there, I mean with what you said...if what you say is true and the new mayor is going to dip toons for being alone outside toontown if not with a chaperone...  
well don't you think there is something really fishy about it, I mean why would a mayor make such a law that would hurt toons and maybe even make those who love them become depressed...I just feel that there is something he might be hiding."I said

"hmm, you might be right...I mean I never really thought about it after I notice something was off about him...and he look very much like a younger version of...oh no."

"what is it Jessica?"

"it's Judge Doom."

"who?"

"I will tell you about him later, right now we all need to leave...I know a place we can stay and where we can form a plan to stop him."she tells me as she grabs my hand and then grabs the sleeping Roger and took us outside

"I don't understand what's going on, is he someone you know?"

"yes unfortunately and that is why we need to leave, I will call some friends who live around here and tell them to call as many toons as they can and tell them to get out before it's too late."

oh man she really does sound scared of that man who is the mayor,

I mean I wish I could understand that feeling but I don't even know him well enough to feel scared of him not to forget I haven't even seen him.

I just hope things will be okay for the toons and no one will get hurt.

[Bernice's Pov]

I can't believe it's been three months, after everything that happen

of course I had no idea what was really going on

even if I was having a moment of deja vu from time to time,

it wasn't until after Smarty kissed me in that closet game we all were playing, that everything came rushing back

everything that had happen before, during the next few weeks and months never happened

it was like going to that world seem to reset my life

I don't really remember much on how I got there, all I know is that the world I was in was called Undertale and it was a game

but still, I'm glad that it help return things to normal for me

and well me and Smarty aren't that close and I haven't talked to him since well he took my first kiss,

which kind of makes it my second because well of that whole reset thing

but I'm glad for it, it means I wont have to think about the feelings I had for him

okay saying 'had' makes it sounds like I'm over him but in truth, I'm not...

I'm still in love with him but I have become mature enough to ignore the feelings and not act out on them like I did in the past

or the future, oh man my head hurts thinking about it

I still feel like there is something I should remember about what happen before my life was reset back to the day I first went through the toontown tunnel

it just feels like something is very different this time but I can't put my finger on it, I mean I am with my family so that it nice

but I still feel like there is something different, oh well maybe it is nothing

just then a small furry weasel came into my room and ran around in circles before coming over to me and jumping on to my lap

remembering what happen before everything was reset, made me cry a little.

to know that I had lost Sniffy before in the 'old future' made me feel sick

he was more than just my pet, he was my family and who was with me the time I first went to toontown and the same day when I came back to this world

and ended up meeting my family, he means the world to me so much

and because what happen before in that old timeline, I made sure he was with me 24/7.

I didn't want to leave him alone with my mom,

after thinking that word 'mom' I started to see a woman's face and remember a little of what happen before I went to that Undertale world.

I shake my head, well even if there was someone from another timeline I was in that cared about me and loved me like a daughter and that timeline no longer exist

after this timeline was restored and made me go through some deja vu.

and as I started to remember a little of it, I started to learn from the mistakes I made from that old timeline and decided not to make the same mistakes twice.

as I was petting Sniffy, I remembered something that made me realize what was different this time.

Lissie, she's the thing that is different because she wasn't in this timeline before...

I remember I saw her before I left to go outside and before I ended up going through that tunnel

but in the first timeline which was before I messed everything up but in this timeline I didn't go to that room which the spell book was in,

when I got to that door to that room I had a very bad feeling about it

so I left it be, but this time I wasn't brought to that headquarters by the toon patrol, but instead I happen to walk there myself and ended up looking around when they were out

but I still ended up meeting them at the hospital, which was our 'first meeting'

but anyway back to the thought about Lissie, she was never in the orphanage before in this timeline but she is now and it well kind of makes me happy

I know we were close and even if I don't remember everything from that timeline I was in that she use to be a part of

I'm just glad to have someone to call over at the orphanage and speak with when things get too stressful

but another thought came to mind

does she remember the old timeline?

what if she hit her head and started to remember it and forgot the here and now, oh man I can't help but feel that could be the case

and if the feeling wasn't enough I started to see a past vision of Lissie that was on the same day I left as I saw her walk past the door that I was walking through

and then I saw her walking to the kitchen and then when my vision started to go into the kitchen

I saw that she was trying to get something off of the shelf that looks to be a box of cereal

but right next to it was, oh my gosh! it was a toon frying pan, wait how did that even get there?

should I be glad that it isn't a real one because a real one might of killed her

or should I be worried because it is about to fall on her and hit her head?!

I pick both to be worried about, after seeing her being hit by the toon frying pan I watched what else happen after that

and after the vision ended, I knew now that my feelings were correct.

but one thing still bothered me about all this,

where in the world did that toon frying pan come from?!

 **to be continued**

* * *

**I notice a problem in this chapter that I decided to fix and I did a few edits but if I missed anything, I will try to fit it as soon as I can.**

 **and I did say in Chapter 4 I would fix this chapter, anyway I am still working on the next chapter and I will try to update it when I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for The Rosey and Buddy Show goes to Nelvana**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for The Archie Series goes to John Goldwater and Archie Comics**

 **I may need to fix Chapter 3, I notice some small mistakes I made in it that I will need to fix.**

 **I will try to update this more when I can.**

* * *

[Lissie's Pov]

"so we are staying here until things cool down?"I ask as I look at the house before the three of us

"yes, we need to stay here until things cool down over in toontown and it gives us time to figure out what to do next."Jessica said

as she takes some of her things inside the house

some how we ended up back in the world I came from, but I know were weren't in the same place I was living in before

but I guess it is fine and well sinces I don't have any other place to stay since I'm so far from home, Jessica said I could stay with them until they could figure out how to get in contact with Mrs Gray over at the orphanage

she tended to change the phone number at times because she didn't want anyone who once adopted from the orphanage who had either returned a child or had treated them poorly like Bernice

to be able to call her and ask to have another child, she knew she could not allow to have such couples to take a child from her orphanage after so many mishaps  
a few hours later, I'm eating with the two toons that are taking care of me until I am able to get back home but for how long it will take I do not know.

"Lissie, since your staying with us I think I should have you go to a school around here...just temporary of course, we know you wont be able to stay at the school for very long because of the temporary living arrangement we have at the moment."Jessica said

wait like a real school? man I don't know if I like that idea, but I don't want to say no and be rude

I mean Roger and Jessica are being so kind to me, so them taking care of me like this until I can go back home

is something I should repay back the kindness they are giving me by doing what they wish and that is going to a school in this new town.

"okay, I understand."I said

[Third Pov]

back at toontown, things were not looking up

after half of the toon population left the cartoon city

new toons started to move in and they were anything but slapstick comedy

any 'slapstick comedy toon' left in toontown, were to either try to be like the new toon residence or go to the betty and veronica clinic

where they are to stay until they learn the ways of the 'cuteness toons'

if it isn't black & white toons having a hate for being replaced by the colorful toons, it is the whole slapstick vs the cuteness

sadly to say, even today the much funny slapstick toons are being slowly neglected and it will go on to even the year 2017

the work for toons of that type will be very little in that future,

and even the toons who are both cute and comedy formed that is very much loved by those of all ages, will not get a new season and would be prematurely cancelled

and be replaced by a cartoon that is well not very loved and would be made by warner bros for disney

let's not forget we do not speak of The Pickle and Peanut show, that would be coming as well.

even if some people don't see the harm in that show or the other show that will not be named, it has no real place in toontown or any part of toon country

(unless it is moved to the part of of toon country that is suppose to have cartoons like that.)

but that is a future that has not yet come to be yet,

in the here and now the toons of toontown are in very terrible trouble

and the new mayor, picked some new toon weasels to be in-charge of making sure each funny go ha-ha toon,

doesn't do anything toony and only does cute or act normal and be boring 24/7 each day.

toontown was really going down hill, but even if it is saved from the forces that have taken over it

there will be a force that will take over one day and make it so that toons will be in great danger

because of the many real people shows that will take over the disney, there will be more less cartoon shows on

but there will be a day when a old cartoon will return in a form of a reboot and with that the toons will have hope once more

but with that, the toon rebellion will form in the year 2017

toons will be fighting the humans who have moved into the part of toon country, and who don't know they are on tv and are counterparts of the people who live in the other world that play them

what is coming for this world that has both human and toons living it, is anything but good

"what did I tell you about doing toon gags in a toon gags free zone?!"a toon cop said

as he was writing a ticket for a toon who was doing a gag they weren't suppose to in a gags free zone.

and it wasn't just any toon, it was Goofy.

"but I didn't mean to! I only was just standing here minding my own business and eating this here banana sandwich."Goofy said as he shows the sandwich to the toon cop  
who in return glares at the said sandwich and the person who was holding it

"that is not why you are in trouble Mr Goofy, it is the trouble behind you that is the trouble."The Toon Cop said as he points behind Goofy who in return looks behind him

and saw that there were a few toons now slipping and sliding on a few if not many banana peels

after seeing this, Goofy looks back at the toon cop "Gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't know I had missed the trash bin when I threw them behind me!"

"this is your first strike so I'm going to let you off with a warning, but if this happens again I'm afraid I will need to make a call and you know what will happen next."

"I get a time out?"

"no Mr Goofy, you will be send to the betty and veronica clinic and will stay there until they are sure you have become a decent member of this town

that wont do anymore 'funny business'."

"but that is just how us toons are suppose to be, sure there are some toons that are all serious all the time and that's just fine

it's what makes us all different great and special,and that makes everyone of all ages happy and laugh as well as cry, you can't just stop toons from being who they are either it be serious or silly or both!I might not be all that smart

but even I can tell there is something wrong your bosses are doing by discriminating toons like myself!"Goofy said

and after he said this a few of the toons who have been living in toontown much longer than the ones who just moved in and made them not be funny and silly

were so moved by his words they started to join in

"he's right!"

"why are we being made to act all cute and not who we are, I mean I'm fine with being cute too

but that is only part of what makes me my own toon! they can't just make us not be funny!"

"she's right!"

"they are discriminating us!"

"think of the children! will someone please think of the children! they need the funny every once in a while so they wont become depressed!"a toon cat said

and a toon human looks at them with a confused look and asked

"wait that can happen?"

"yes! I know a guy who knew a guy who knew a girl who knew a kid that got really depressed when there was no funny cartoons on because it was all cute and less funny and it took that kid two years to get better after all that!"

"oh man that poor kid, what show was on?"

"can't say, all I know is that it only got one episode and wasn't shown again after all that and it had some toon weasels in it, one of them was a girl I think but the cartoon wasn't very funny so they took it off the air."

the toon cop looked worried and knew a riot was about to breakout, he knew that there was only one thing he could do

and that was to call for backup and for a paddy wagon to take the riot toons away before anyone gets hurt.

"get back all of you! you all are going to the clinic!"The Toon Cop yelled at all of the toons that were trying to stand up to their rights to be who they are

and what they were made for

and that was to be funny, but because of the changes made to their home and way of life, those rights of being funny are being taken away

and will repeat in the future and cause the toon rebellion to form.

 **to be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe and Angie Pikowski goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **(Author's Note: I asked imaginarytoon1 if I can use the characters for this story as well and they said I could and I have permission to use them in this story as well.)**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **I think this will be the last update until next month and I will try to make the next chapter a little longer if I can.**

 **and if I made any mistakes in this chapter that I didn't notice, I will try to fix it when I can when I'm not watching cartoons or a movie.**

* * *

[Lissie's Pov]

well this is what I wanted right?

friends to hang out with in this new school, but how I am being treated by my new friends

isn't what I would call my ideal friendship,

Jazette was the leader and she was the one who let me into their group

the two on the right of her were Jazmina and Jazlynn with one 'z' and two 'n's'

the one next to me was Jazzlyn with two 'z's' and one 'n', but I call her Jazzy

she is the only one of the group that is nice to me and doesn't well treat me the same way that Jazette, Jazlynn and Jazmina do.

"oh my goodness, it is so hot today...say Lissie be a dear and go get me a nice drink of soda from the vending machine?"Jazette asked me but not in the kind way, more like it was more of a order kind of way

and even though she was making her voice sound kind right now, I know it was just a front and the look she was giving me was saying 'do it or else your out of the group'

"right...I will get right on that, so what kind do you want me to get?"I said

"surprise me."

of course she would say that,

and so I left and went to the vending machine and after I got out a soda with my own money

I headed back to the others but when I gave Jazette her soda and I watch her take a drink

her eyes went wide and you want to know what she did next?

she spit it into my face

"oh my gosh so totally gross! you got the wrong kind of soda!"

"you said surprise you!"

"yes but you of all people should know I never ever EVER, drink this kind of soda."

then after she said that she takes the can of soda and puts it over my head and then poured it all over my head.

"now be a good girl, and go get me the right kind and don't get this crud again."

after that was said,  
Jazmina and Jazlynn laugh at what she did to me while Jazzy looks at me with a look of concern and I could tell she was feeling sorry for me right now as well

why did this have to happen to me.

[Bernice's Pov]

"wait we are going where again Dad?"I ask as I stop eating for a moment after hearing Dad's announcement

"we are all going on a family road trip, I even rented a house trailer camper van that we will be living in on the trip until we get back."

"I guess that could be fun, as long as I get to bring some of my music to listen to and I get to bring Sniffy too."

"I'm sorry Bernice, but Sniffy will have to stay home. we can't risk him getting out of the camper van and running into traffic."

oh man I didn't think of that, if something were to happen to my little sweetie I don't think I could take it

and I don't know what I would do.

"I got a idea, why don't you leave him with Cressida? I'm sure she wouldn't mind watching over a little weasel."Beatrice said

leaving Sniffy with Cressie does seem like a good choice

and she has been reading up on that book I gave her on how to take care of a growing weasel.

and he does seem to like her as well, like the time he went on to her shoulder and fell right to sleep

that was really cute.

"okay then, we will ask her if she can watch him while we are out of town."I said

"I'm glad your taking this well, I was sure you would be very upset."Dad said and I just give him a small smile before saying it was okay and the best thing I could do for Sniffy was leave him home for his own safety because I love him.

Tommy said that I act like a mom to Sniffy from how I tend to be a little protective of him even more than normal

and if he knew why I have been, he might not believe me

so it's best to leave that subject alone for now

I have been doing better, I been taking some yoga classes to help relax and keep me from going back to how I was before

oh speaking of yoga class.

"Dad, before we head out on the day we are suppose to leave...can I call my yoga teacher and tell them I wont be able to make it to class for the next few weeks?"

"yes that would be best, you can't just leave and not tell your yoga teacher where you were all that time if you want you can call them after we finish eating."

"thanks dad and I will make sure to tell them the time and day we are suppose to be back in case they want to know."

after we finished, and after I help out with the dishes

I called the yoga teacher and told them everything and the reason why I wont be in class

they understood and told me that she hopes I and my family have a fun time

I then told her when we are suppose to be back and that if she wants to get in touch to see if I and my family have come back at all yet

she is free to call Angie.

my sister and Angie still don't get along and well they still don't like each other

even I have well some bad feelings about her, but she is not as bad as her mom who was the real problem and cause on why Angie became who she was

both I and Angie got to know a little about each other and became frenemies, and by some surprise we had one thing we had in common

I can't say what it is right now but from that one little thing that we seem to have in common,

doesn't show that we turn out the same, I mean I use to beat up mean girls like her who would pick on everyone

and right now I just try to not to and just help the people who are being pick on, by taking the person's hand and take off in a mad run away from the said bully

at times it isn't easy for me not to kick or hit some sense into the bully, but man it would feel so good to me right now

I guess the reason why I like doing it, is because of my past when I was little...

and because I want to protect others from becoming what I had become.

anyway after I was done talking with my yoga teacher on the phone

I went to the living room to watch a movie with my brother and sister

they said they picked a movie that I haven't seen before

I don't know what it is but I can't wait to see it,

I can't remember the name they told me it was or what it was about

only that it will be scary and well I'm sure it wont be that bad right?

 **to be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**first of all let me say sorry, I was looking over Chapter 5 and I kind of made a small mix up with names**

 **as it is Angie and Beatrice that don't get along well I was mixing up a very good friend of hers with well Angie, maybe I should try to keep a eye out for anymore mistakes in the future well that and try to get more sleep  
**

 **anyway I'm glad that I was able to fix it, now for the credits and then it's own to the story.**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe and Angie Pikowski goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Family Guy goes to Seth MacFarlane  
**

* * *

[Third Pov]

Heddy was cleaning up her home for when her brothers Eddie and Freddy come over to see her

it wasn't the same without Teddy there with them but she knew they had to try to move on and try to remember the good times when he was with them

other than the sad time when they lost him.

she could only hope that Eddie and her husband don't get into it again like last time

she knew he wasn't too keen about having a toon brother-in-law

because of well what happen with Teddy,

but after what happen with the Acme case and him becoming friends with a toon that was framed

he seem different and a lot better then he has been in a long time.

"maybe things will be better between them this time, that is if Eddie doesn't use the word 'spoof' or 'squiggle' like the last time we should be good."

Heddy says to herself and couldn't help but be a little mad at Eddie when he called her husband those names

she knew from what her husband told her, those two words are very extremely insulting to a toon

like it is one thing to use the word spoof for words that has no objective of hurting a toon,

but if a human calls a toon 'you spoof', then it will mean something...

after Eddie called her husband that, she got so mad she told him to get out

she never knew she could yell like that in her whole life

but she was glad she did that day, because what Eddie said was uncalled for and it hurt the one she loved

and she could still remember the first time she and Ferd met

it was so magical, it was like it was just her and him in the world

[Bernice's Pov]

man that movie from last night was scary  
I hope to never watch it again for a long time, maybe like for a few years or so.

"so, why are we here again?"Slimy asked me as we were in the toon patrol's vehicle and driving through the street of a toon neighborhood  
that was like fifty miles away from toontown.

"oh yeah, we are picking up this really old toon man...we are going to take him back to be dipped"I said

but after I finished saying it, Slimy hits the brakes and made me shoot forward a little and it made me feel so lucky I was wearing a seat belt.

"Bernie say what now?!"Slimy says as he looks with me with his eyes as big as two tennis balls.

"look I don't like it either, I hate the idea but this is a different case all together and this toon well...there have been a lot of several reports on this toon, both from human and toon parents who are really worried for their kids."

"okay and what are you trying to say and go with this?"

"Slimy, you remember when I explain to you about that time when I was followed by that man a few years ago and I didn't know if he was really following me or not or if it was me being paranoid but it turn out  
that he was on the news before and then this lady who saw him following me, ran up and beat him and yelled for someone who was close by to call the police."

yeah even though my family don't know about that story yet, and well I really don't feel ready to tell them just yet but I thought I should at least tell one person and well I decided to tell the one toon that would be the only one most likely not to tell my brother or sister.

even if it did happen when I was a little younger and it has been a few years since it happen, I got off lucky that day because if that woman didn't recognized him when she did well I would hate to think what could of happen.

after I waited for the info I gave to Slimy to fully sink in,

the look he got was something that was of disgust after he put two and two together after I told him the type of person that we were going to pick up to be dipped, is just like the man who was following me.

after a few well let's say, very bad words from him

he started the vehicle once more and started to take us to the home of John Herbert from the cartoon Family Guy.

before Slimy got out I stop him by grabbing his arm

"hey why are you stopping me for?"

"I'm stopping you, so I can tell you we aren't just going to dip this guy...we are going to take him to the toon court house, we ain't pulling a Judge Doom even if we both know the odds of him winning are slim  
because of how many parents and everyone else who have seen him in toontown heard him say the things he said before, can testify against him and it will sure enough make it so he can't talk his way out of it and he wont get out with a win,  
it is just a good thing that he hasn't done anything beyond words so far because what he has tried before when he was in toontown and in his own home town  
always ended up with him failing. thank goodness that his plans did fail, but still even if he is a very bad toon and person...I don't want him to be taken into custody, with no fair trial with all the toons and humans there."

"but why?! who would agree to that anyway?"

"a lot of people put it to a vote, some well wanted him to be put to the dip with no trial...but even if I can't help but agree with them on that, I know if I agree with those toons I would feel bad for not talking all of them into doing what was right  
and having the trial...we have to do what is right Slimes, you of all people should know that..."I said to him as I used his nickname I gave him

"can't we just skip the whole thing and just get straight to the dip?"

"no we can't, I'm trying to think before I kick butt ya know."I said with a playful smirk

"yeah well at times I wonder if the whole new you is even worth it half the time."

"oh you know you love me."

"yeah yeah...and okay I will promise not to just take him to the dip and I will just take him to where he needs to stay until the trial."

"that would be great, thanks...and after you do that, I might still have time before I have to go on the family road trip to go with you to that one diner you been talking about...you know the one called Bad Eats Diner."

I couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face and how he seem to beam with so much happiness.  
"you really want to go? even after I asked you so many times to come with me on a date to there before and you say no every times and said we should go to some place more friendly sounding...why the change of heart?"

"well first of all, you know I couldn't go because of well reasons and half the reason was because of the name had me wondering if it really is safe...but I think this is one time I will be able to go with ya after all but if it is not very good we leave okay?"

I said as I lean over to him and give him a kiss on his left cheek

and added "and besides that, how can I say no to my boyfriend so many times?"

yes we are dating, of course no one knew at the moment

I still have feelings for Smarty, it was only a week after the whole closet game thing and well remebering things after Smarty kissed me again

it would seem that the 'first kiss' didn't cause me to remember right away but more like the place and time where I was feeling the most scared and emotional did instead

and that was in the closet and well after remembering some of the memories that happen before but not all of them so far...

I decided to try to move on, thinking that Smarty might not like me the way I started to like him.

I started to hang out with Slimy a little more, at first it was just as friends but we started to well become a little more romantically involved with one another.

I mean yes we have been making out a lot, but I told him that I wasn't for anything besides that and doing the things we have been doing so far like playing video games

going to places in secret for the dates that kind of thing.

he knew I wasn't over Smarty, and he understood that I didn't want to take things too far with him just yet.

the only problem of making out with a toon like Slimy was the slime and the fact each time we got a little too heated into the whole makeout thing,

he would always turn into a puddle of slime

and I do mean that literally, as in he literally turns into a puddle of slime

even after he formed back, he would want to do the whole making out again and he would have this crazy happy look on his face (which at times really creeped and worried me out.)

but each time I would tell him no and tell him that we needed to take a little break so he can cool down a little more

I didn't know that boys, well toon boys that is...could be so crazy when it came to this kind of stuff.

after I watch Slimy go out to get the said toon that will be going through the trial before being dipped.

I decided to sit and wait.

and hope things go well in there and that he will be able to bring Mr Herbert in with no problems at all.

[Lissie's Pov]

I know I will get in big trouble, but I just have to go back

if those toons are in trouble then maybe I can help them

and it's better than staying here and being bullied by some girls that are suppose to be my new friends

I'm Really Sorry Jessica and Roger, but I have to go back

maybe I can figure out how to help even if I am only human and not a toon, I still got to try to help even if I am not strong enough.

I still got to try and do what I think is right even if I don't think very much of myself and know that I'm not really all that great

I can at least show there is more to myself by trying to show there is more to me than just well how I look

and I'm going to show that to both Roger and Jessica

by going back and helping those toons even if they might ground me once I get back

it would all be okay with me if they did that, but the stay with them wont be forever just until I can find a way back home...funny, even if it isn't really a home

I still think of it as one because I never really had a real family...but I can think of those two as my family, even if I wont tell them because I don't know how they would feel about me thinking of them like that

cause well my stay with them is only temporary and wasn't suppose to be permanent

as nothing ever does stay permanent with me as I had learn before and learned to live with it, I'm glad that I left them a note.

[Jessica's Pov]

I was speaking with Beatrice over the phone, I told her most of everything that happen that caused both myself and Roger to leave and come here

I knew she wouldn't be able to help this time and I could only hope that everything will be okay

we toons will just have to work this out alone and fight it ourselves

we can't keep placing her and her brother in danger, no make that we can't put her and her siblings in danger

because of what happen with her sister, and even if she and her brother aren't being told on what was going on

and well we, myself and Roger had promised Yen Sid that we wouldn't say anything to them

what done is done and there is no changing it, but what he told us about what else happen in Bernice's past

made me feel greatly sick, to think that she was treated like a lab rat

the one good thing about this is that she doesn't remember anything about being a lab rat

but that part of her past isn't the promise we were told not to tell the others

it has to do with what Yen Sid called a change in everything and a deja vu, perhaps I should ask him if it will be okay to tell at least one more person  
I mean it couldn't hurt to tell one right?

"Jessica! we got a problem!"

I hear Roger yell out to me as he was holding a piece of paper

I told him to hand it to me so I may see for myself and when he gave it to me and I read it

I couldn't help but feel myself get both mad and worried

mad because a young lady is in big trouble for going off to the one place we told her not to go because it is not safe right now

and worried because I am scared she might get hurt or worse once she gets to toontown.

"I might not be her mother but once we find her and get her back from there...Lissie is so grounded."I said

 **to be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe and Angie Pikowski goes to imaginarytoon1**_

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 _ **okay first of all, I seen a really mean and immature comment and I took it off because it was by a very stupid and bully type of person who doesn't know me or how I am trying my best with some of my stories and trying to get to each of them when I am able to.**_

 _ **and because of that guest comment, I had decided not to have any guest comments for a while and maybe just in case I will keep it so until 2019.**_

 _ **I even showed the comment over at deviantart, and if you are one of those nice and kind people who are guests, I'm sorry that you wont be able to comment right now and I hope you forgive and understand what I had to do because of that one person who's comment is no longer on here because I deleted the comment...**_

 _ **okay now you may read this.**_

* * *

[Lissie's Pov]

well this could of gone better, should of tried to be more careful

that way I wouldn't of got caught like I did by these guys

don't they get that I am trying to help them take back this town of theirs?

okay if this was a story or some kind of movie or show, and anyone wanted to know what happen before I became tied up in a very dark and barely lit room

then I will start from when I had found myself back in toontown

it wasn't easy let me tell ya, I had to ask for help from every toon I saw but each of them from the first few tries

said these words to me

'No'

I was however lucky when I found one toon who was willing to help me get back to toontown so I can try to help

as they were giving me a ride, they told me that the toon patrol were all out of toontown

some were in other places around the toon world as they called it,

some were in the human world that I came from and taking a little vacation from work

why are they even telling me this?

I mean if I had caught the way they were speaking and how happy they sounded when talking about those toon patrol guys not being in town,

then I wouldn't be in this mess right now

I mean I have heard stories about these types of things happening to some girls, but I never knew that it would happen to me.

when we stop at a vacant lot that had a sign close by that said Welcome To Down-Down Toontown,

I thought it was kind of, strange that there was such a thing called down-down toontown

but as I was looking at it again, I read that it was only called that to make it it's own town and not just be a 'down town part of down town of toontown.'

so in other words it was in a very down town part of the down toontown from what I can understand...that name doesn't sound all that great to me.

but if that name is true then shouldn't we be in the other part of toontown and not here,

well yeah that was the last thing I was thinking when something hit me in the back of my head.

at first when I woke up I was in a room with some other human girls around my age who were either scared,

confused or really mad and screaming for someone to come and let them out.

we aren't to the part where I was placed into a dark and barely lit room

I was only put there because well I got out of line, well that and I told off the toon who was put in charge of keeping us girls in line and keeping a eye on us as well until it was time for us to be moved to another location

that will be out of all of toontown and away from everything that is happening to it right now.

there was a lot of scared girls, I had seen a few hug each other in a way to comfort one another in hopes this all was just a very bad dream.

"you can't keep us here! what are you even going to do with us?!"I had yelled at the big muscle bound toon who in return told me to shut the...

okay, I ain't saying what he said to me because one was the 'f' word and the other word he called me

well let's just say it is really insulting to women and girls.

but I will say this, things got a little bad when I tried to get away and try to get help

I didn't get that far because he had caught me in mid step when I was so close to going outside.

what he did next really will stay with me for a while,

like who knows maybe a few days I don't know but he did beat me in the face and other parts of my body and put me in this room.

and this is where ya come in, I know this is something I didn't plan on and I wish it wasn't happening to those other girls either but we are all stuck here together

and we got to get out of here either together or have one of us go for help.

just then I hear someone outside of the room I am in

I decided to not make a sound and just listen

"how many times do I have to tell you not to hurt them, we need these girls ya sorry excuse for a mug! and you beat one of the new ones?!"

then I hear the door unlock and open

I watch as a toon comes in and he was looking at me up and down

"boy those are a lot of bruises ya got there girly...we can't have ya looking like that once the party starts,

from the look of your eyes and hair I say you will fetch around twenty bucks."

wait say what?!

"which is sad really, but given that ya aren't really a real good looking doll like the others I guess it will be fine...

we will still get the normal high price bids from the rest of them girls."

so what I heard one of the girls say about this place is true, this was a type of auctions

the bad kind...to which I have heard about before but never thought I would become a part of one.

"this doesn't really seem to be a toon thing to do, why would you do something that is done by the stupid humans?"I ask  
but I would soon regret opening up my mouth, because the next thing that happen

cause the same guy that stop me from getting away,

had walked over to me and hit me again and this time hard enough to cause me to fall to the floor and hit my head...

it all became black after that

because after I hit my head, my eyesight starting to become all dark until I found myself going out like a light.

 **to be continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood,**

 **Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe, Angie Pikowski and the T-324 goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **before you all read this chapter, I just want to say that this chapter might not be perfect and I tried my best to fix the few mistakes that I noticed**

 **and I know I haven't been on here very much lately but I'm going to try to make time for here when I can**

 **so yeah anyway I will just stop talking and let you get to reading this but before I do I just like to say that I had added some new characters,**

 **that might only turn out to be minor characters and might not be seen very much.**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

we stop at a gas station to rest for the night,

dad was becoming really tired from driving for so long and we all needed to take a break.

before we left home, I was told something very disturbing from Yen Sid when he came over to see me.

he told me that my powers were very dangerous and if left unchecked

can have a very bad outcome

he said it first started to form just a little when I first went to toontown and it got more powerful over time after I met my family

and that it's connected to my emotional state of mind and heart

he said that if I'm sad, it will cause some part of toontown to rain

Yen Sid said the reason why it became night and day so fast after every few minutes before,

was because toontown was connected to Marvin Acme's own emotional state

that when he was happy and tired all the time, it would show in the toon sun and moon as they are a reflection of that feeling from Acme.

Yen Sid said that the man wouldn't take the time to stop and rest enough and would work on new gags to make people and toons laugh

but now that he was gone, toontown was now connected to Beatrice, Tommy, Cressida, Penny and myself.

he said if the time came he will try to figure a way that toontown can run on it's own power, because of how I am.

he really didn't have to put it like that and I am trying to change, I'm not getting into so many fights like I use to and he doesn't even notice that?

at times I feel like Yen Sid doesn't like me very much

I didn't like how he said that I could cause bad things to happen to toontown if I don't try to keep my feelings in check and not let them out

I mean seriously can that really help toontown?

that has got to be the most poor excuse I have ever heard in my life.

oh that reminds me I need to take my medicine for my split personality disorder

I had started to take it since well after the mess that happen before when dad's friends came over to the house

what happen during that time, is something I really didn't want to talk about again too soon

but let's just say that after what happen (and lucky for me, Tommy and Beatrice weren't there),

I had to tell dad about my little problem and we both agreed that I needed to take medicine for my split personality disorder

just one of the joys of being me...which isn't really a joy at all.

* * *

[Violette's Pov]

my name is Violette Ackleigh,

I had a normal life before I took this one job of mine; which is fighting these monsters that try to get to the real world...

I had someone I was deeply in love with back home  
and we had started out having a family together but...that only lasted for what feels like a very short time

my half-sister got to take my place and all memory of me was erased from my family and friends lives.

it wasn't fair I couldn't see my family, but Yen Sid said it was for the best but was it really?

I know my sister and she might act like she is sweet, but really she is as cold as it comes to getting what she wants

and at times it will be what I had that she didn't but she wanted and what I had was Abbot, I was with him and yet she wanted him

she did ended up taking him from me for a short time, I remember they went on that first date together...

it tore me up inside to see the one I loved with someone who didn't really love him back.

over time we did get back together and we were married and then we were going to have a family...my babies were born on the day that I had to leave, Yen Sid it was for the best

but why? why was it for the best?!

as I was fighting the monsters before me I heard someone behind me

I knew who it was, as I knew only one person from the outside who knew I was here and would tend to come here to see me each day of every year.

"what do you want Yen Sid, I'm kind of occupied at the moment!"I said as I make a hit to the monster that I was fighting but a new monster took it's place after it fell and so on, it was really tiring say the least.

"I know you are still upset, but they must not know of you just yet...and I'm here to check up on you once again, to see if your doing well."

"I wouldn't say I'm doing 'well' and I'm more than just upset Yen Sid, do you want me to thank you for saving my life? please, as if I will do that...if I had known you would take everything away from me, I would of tried to fight that T-324 you gave me!"I cried

"I know what I did was...wrong in your eyes, but you had to leave if you had stayed it would only cause trouble, you know your stuck looking the age when you had your children and people would be wondering why you haven't aged a day since then...when someone who had been dead as long as you have and being brought back by the T-324, they are going to stop aging immediately."

I heard this before, he said that my children are still able to age but at some point they will stop aging but how it worked for me...it worked a lot more fast then it should, and he knew it was going to happen and he let it happen to me anyway! how can I forgive him for doing this to me?

"I could of made a good enough excuse on the reason why I still look this way, you didn't have to take everything from me! and now thanks to you,  
the man I love is with my sister cause you know the whole death do us part thing really work out for her since she got to have him after I...even if it was for a short while, you didn't have to..."

"I know and I'm sorry but if you give it time everything will work out and I promise that you will see your family again, even if they have moved on and don't know who you are."

"you better keep your word old man or I promise I will shave that beard right off ya!"

"I can see where your daughters get it from."

"excuse me?"

"oh nothing...forget I said that, but I do promise one day you will be together again...and if I am late on that promise, you are free to shave my beard."

"I will give you until the kids turn eighteen, and if they aren't in front of me where I can hug the day lights out of them by then...your beard is mine!"

"understood, I will leave you to your work...good luck."

before he left, I had to ask him...

"before you go, I have this to ask you...when are you going to tell those toons the truth, you know you can't keep it secret forever...they are going to notice, and only those toons who are not in their world will not be affected."

"I will tell them in time, I plan to move toontown as far away as possible...the ones who live in toontown will be far enough away that it wont be possible for them to be affected."

"you know the ones who live in Duckburg, St. Canard and Spoonerville will have to stay put right? you can't change what has to be done...that show DuckTales is a having a new start in 2017, they will have no memory of the old life they had before the big change..."

"it is something that can't be helped, it is just how things are...the toon world must reboot ever few years or more...it just how things are, and will I make sure to take toontown away from the toon world when it does come to it's reboot cycle."

"yes I know, and you told me once you had left one toon behind and they ended up a new version of themselves...you can't keep Roger in the dark forever, he's going to find out the truth one way or another."I told him as I watch his face turn into a look of regret

as he knew I was right and he knew he shouldn't keep the secret info away from Roger Rabbit and he has been keeping it a secret for years like even more than how long I have been away from my family.

he needs to tell him the truth.

"even if it was a good thing he changed for the better before he and his wife met, you can't keep hiding it from him forever...one day you will have to tell him."

"I know Miss Ackleigh, but I feel that the time to tell him isn't here yet...but I do promise I will tell him one day, but once he does learn the secret of his 'past life' I know he wont be happy."

after that he left, I knew well enough he was right  
that rabbit wont be happy to learn who he use to be, lucky it was before what happen to Acme but still  
it is going to break the poor toon's heart to learn that he wasn't a good guy at the start

and that the dark part of himself, had split from him and had become one with Judge Doom

making the man who he is today, if the poor rabbit knew that, it really would break his heart.

I can only hope Yen Sid tells him one day, and he better tell my kids about that solar eclipse in 2017  
cause what they are facing now, will be nothing compared to what's coming.

* * *

[Lissie's Pov]

I can't believe I killed those toons

as much as I wish there was another way I knew I didn't have many choices

and I really had no other choice but to do what had to be done as there was no other way,

what they were going to do to me and the rest of the girls was wrong

so when I yelled for the other girls to run,

I pushed with all my might some dip that was close by

and after finishing pushing it over, I had let it fall on those toons that took us.

it was really a hard decision but I knew if I didn't do it, what was waiting for me and the other girls would of been much worse.

we all took a train, I didn't know where it was going or where it would take us but I hope it was far enough away from that place.

it was a few hours later that I ended up in some other part of this toontown

it was really late and I was starting to become cold and tired, I need to find a place to stay for the night so I could try to find my way back home in the morning

I was about to give up and just sleep outside when I saw what look to be a really old building

I decided to go in, I thought no one would be inside so I went in

it didn't just look old looking from the outside but from the inside too

it really was something else and well not only that the place smelled really bad too

but I really couldn't be too picky, I had to take what I could get for now and I couldn't just sleep outside

I look to my left and saw a framed photo of toon weasels,

I'm guessing they were the owners of this building.

I had decided to look around and maybe find a room to sleep in,

but as I was walking through the hall of a hallway that looked like no one uses it much because of how much dust was on the floor and the walls

and as I was about to head back out of the hallway

something caught my eye

it was a closed door to a room but it wasn't just the door that caught my eye, it was what was coming out from under the door

it was a light coming from under the door

I had decided to check it out

as I walked over to the door, I took a deep breath before I open the door

and when I open the door I saw not only some books all around the floor as well as what look to be some potions

but a face I thought I would never see again

"Bernice!?"

I knew it was her, even if she was out cold at the moment

she was wearing a black t-shirt with a picture of a skull on it and she was wearing dark blue pants

and she was wearing black boots as well,

I look down at the floor and saw not too far away from her was a black cowboy hat.

then I look to the book that was open and on the floor,

oh and you want to know what the most weird part is?

my friend is not just out like a light, but she is levitating with what looks to be a ball of light around her

I had decided to check out the open book that she must of been reading

and what I found made me wish I didn't,

it read:

 **caution, do not use spell**

 **it will cause a dangerous split of your body and it will all so make a duplicate of the spell book and if anyone who comes in uses magic to appear in the room**

 **the spell that was used will cause the original book and the original body that is now in a comatose state; to go invisible...**

okay I really don't understand all that, but I will try to later. I thought to myself before going back to reading the 'spell book' that came with surprisingly a warning.

 **while the person who did the spell will be sleeping, the mind will be placed into the duplicate body**

 **that in a way is still a part of the real body as it is more than just a duplicate as it is a split part of the original and just as much real as the first.**

 **while one half goes to another time and place the other half stays in the same place where you used this spell,**

 **the spell can all so cause premature awakening of powers that were not meant to be awaken early, such as this person who used it**

 **the name of the person who uses the spell will appear and what type of power they have**

I look below the words that I had read, and there it had her name and it said she had the power of Paradox Manipulation.

if what this book says is true, then the Bernice before me is only half of who she is and the other half must be elsewhere

but where elsewhere she could be at this moment,

it is hard to say or know where she is even if she is right here too but still I believe anything since finding out toons are real.

I need to find something that can tell me how to help her and how to get this part of her, out of here.

I decided sleep would have to wait

I needed to help my friend,

I decided to read the book a little bit more

and I had found out that it said it would be very dangerous to try to use another spell to try to fight the spell that she used so that is a no to that plan,

but it said that a amulet could stop half of the spell and keep the other half of the body that was in a deep sleep alive.

I saw a picture of what the said amulet looked like and I saw that it was in the room, I ran over and grab it and then I held it close out to Bernice like the book said

and then as if it had a mind of it's own, it shot right out of my hand and went around her neck.

after that the ball of light went away and she started to fall to the floor but I caught her before her back could even hit the floor,

I moved some hair out from her face

I can't believe it...I know that I was able to help get her out of this, but how was I suppose to find the other her?

maybe I should read the book again, see if it has any answers

and to say it had good answers is something I wish I could say

but it did say that once the amulet is used, it is very important to get the person who's body is split into two forms back together or else they will die.

"oh man this is not good, what ever happen to normal?"

after I said that I hear the door open and a voice asking "hey who are you?! what are you doing here and...is that Bernie?!"

I looked behind me and saw it was a pink wearing toon weasel

"how...I thought she was with her family, how is she here?! and...in the same clothes she had on when she...first appeared and..."then he look to me and he look

down and saw the book in my hands, he then took it out of my hands and from the look on his face he was reading it

"should of known there was a reason for all the weird and strange stuff that had been happening around her, well...

she is out of town with family...you, what's your name girl?"

"my name is Lissie and how do you know Bernice?"

"I will tell you later, right now we need to get her back to her family's home and let her rest there...so how do you know Bernie?"he said to me as he picks her up out

of my arms and I couldn't help but be surprised on how he could carry her with such ease

"we knew each other when we were younger, that's all your going to get from me..."

I wonder if I should trust this guy, I mean he does look like he is worried for Bernice just as much as me but how do I know it isn't a act?

I guess I will trust him for now, but if he tries anything funny I will make sure to grab Bernice and run for it.

"what did you mean by weird and strange stuff that had been happening around her?

what kind of stuff and is it any more worse then what she is going through right now?"

"I shouldn't even be able to remember it...but I do and I wish I didn't...look I will explain it once we get to her place, just don't fall behind and I will tell you everything."

"I guess that is fair enough, fine you can tell me once we get there."

* * *

[Third Pov]

Cressida was watching tv when she heard someone at the door

when she went to see who it was, she was surprised to find a small girl who look to be around five years old

"who are you?"

before the girl could even tell her who she was, they both heard Penny who had just come out of her room

"Henri! I'm so glad you came! I was scared that you wouldn't be able to!"

"Henri?"Cressida asked

"it's short for Henrietta, her full name is Henrietta Brewster. she is new in town, and I became friends with her a week ago and she might seem like she is five years old but really she is a year younger than me."

"say what?!"

"yeah she is just so small like a doll."Penny said as she hugs her friend then added "and she is just so cute!"

"she's a real person not a doll."Cressida tells her little sister who looked like she wasn't going to let the other girl go just yet and seemed really fond of her.

Cressida could agree that Henri did look really adorable and looks like a living doll,

but still from look on the younger girl's face she seem a little bothered by the fact she is being treated like a doll by her friend.

* * *

[Lissie's Pov]

"so you mind telling me now about on how it is that you know Bernice?"I ask this guy who said his name was Smarty

"not now, I will after we fix things up for her...that ball of magic was able to keep her from dehydrating and starving but now that she is out of it, she is going to need real food and water."Smarty said

after he places some covers over Bernice who was now in her bed thanks to him placing her gently down on there when we came here

and I didn't bother asking how he got a copy of her family's house key.

"any idea on how we are suppose to get her to eat and drink when she's out like a light and the other her is-"I said but I was cut off by him saying

"we wont have to wait long, if you read the rest of the book you would know as soon as she was taken out of that magic ball of light. you would know that they will

become one really soon, lucky when it does happen no one will be around to see it and wont freak out either,

because it will only activate if she is alone and no one is around so if her brother, sister and dad does notice she is missing they might think she was kidnap when

really the her that was with them would just vanish."

wow, I didn't think of reading the rest.

"and plus once it does happen, she will be waking up next and we need to be ready when that happens...so I'm going to have you get some food and drinks for her, while I stay here and make sure she doesn't get worse."Smarty said

I never knew any one else besides me, who cared about the well being of her and if I didn't know any better I would say that he was really fond of Bernice.

"stupid girl can't stop causing trouble to herself and everyone around her."he said

or not.

as I thought that,

he placed a cold wet towel on her forehead that was to help her because after we got her back here, she started to run a fever

that I can only hope will go down soon.

"so how is it that you remember the thing your not suppose to remember?"I asked and I really hope he explained about that whole remembering something he

shouldn't but does thing, cause I'm becoming really curious as to what that is.

"one word, first kiss..."

"that's two words."

"okay yes that is two words, I will explain later after we take care of her and see to it she gets some food...now get ready to leave to get the food."

man he's bossy, well it isn't like I will be seeing much of him and after all this, I wont have to see him again right?

I'm only going to do what he says for Bernice's sake.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **hope that some like this chapter, I'm still not going to have guest comments for a while**

 **after what happen last time so it will be a while before I will allow them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell,**

 **Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe, Angie Pikowski and the T-324 goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

* * *

[Lissie's Pov]

when I got back from getting the food and drinks that I was told to get for Bernice,

I found Smarty talking on the phone with someone, I didn't bother to ask who but I did end up listening

"just tell your dad that she got sick and had to call a friend to pick her up because she was scared of the thought of you three catching it, yeah I know...but just do it okay...and tell your sister not to worry, we will keep a eye on Bernie."

guess he was talking to her family, or at least one of them that was on the other end of that call.

after he finished and ended the call, is when I decided to ask him who it was he was talking to

"so who was that on the other end of the call?"

"that was her older brother Thomas, his other sister started to freak out when she went missing and as soon as I called to tell those two what happen they were happy...well the boy had to explain to Bernie's sister that she is just fine and well."

"so when are they suppose to be back?"

"in a week, that means I will have to stay here with her that whole time."

"guess you wont need me then, I guess I can try to get a taxi cab back home."  
well I can come back to see her now I know where she lives  
and just as I was about to leave he grabs my arm

"oh no you don't, your staying here to help out cause I can't go out to get food for her myself and I need someone here when I have to go to meetings."

"so wait I can't leave? because you say so?!"

"that's right, now sit your butt down in the living room while I go check on Bernie."

you can't be freaking serious, I have to get back or else I will get in big trouble

and I'm sure I am in enough trouble as it is and if I stayed away much longer it's going to be doubled.

as I watched him leave the kitchen, I decided to try to just sneak out the back, and I would say I went not notice but that isn't true

because no sooner had I open the back door I saw another toon just like him but this one was well more round and had this weird hat on his head that I forget what

it's called and he was holding a baseball bat.

"guess you must be Smarty's friend, he's inside."

I step out of the way so he could get inside and as I was watching him go out of the kitchen and go more into the house to go and find Smarty.

I couldn't help but feel bad right now, I mean Bernice was my friend and I should stay to make sure she gets better and wakes up okay

and besides I can go back home some other day and it will only be for a week right? that isn't that long and I will have to explain to her family why I'm here

and well I didn't mean to come into her family's home but I was only doing what Mr Smart Mouth asked

but this time I am not staying because he told me to, but I'm staying because I want to because of her.

[Third Pov]

Judge Doom looked at the small form before him, who at the moment was looking down at the floor.

"you couldn't do one thing right, what do you have to say for yourself?"

the child before him only said nothing as he glared at them.

"I will give you one more chance to break the one called Bernice, but if you fail you know what will be waiting for you."

"I know Mr Doom."

"do I have to remind you, who took you in when you made that wish to never have been born...and you wouldn't of ever made that wish if your two older sisters, younger brother, your parents hadn't made you feel like you were less...they didn't see the signs that you were not happy, and yet they caused you to make such a wish when you found that wand which was carelessly left behind at your home by Yen Sid."

the girl, was named Leonora, but she went by 'Nora' well that is the name Doom gave to her as he told her that she did not need the name she had forgot when she made the wish that she starting to regret making.

Nora made a wish that caused her to be a lost child, she had no place to go and no family to go back to

then Judge Doom found her, and took her in.

he gave her the power to take away Bernice's will to fight, as well break her spirit

but she was not the only one he gave this power to, there was the other girl who he let keep her name and she didn't have to change it at all.

she had ended up missing one day after they got word about Bernice, she seem upset but Nora had decided not to bother asking Becki about it

after all it wasn't any of her business and she could care less about the problems of Becki, she had her own problems right now.

 **to be continued**


	10. Chapter 10

**Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn,**

 **Austin Jakobe, Angie Pikowski and the T-324 goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **before you read this, I have this to say I will keep my stories either on a short or a whole year or a few years hiatus**

 **cause you know what those who know and understand that these things take time**

 **and know that there is more going on than just this story, and those are the ones who are worth writing for because those are the ones who understand that no matter how long the hiatus or update to a story, it is those who don't put pressure on myself or others that make it worth it.**

 **and those who ask 'when a update is going to be', sorry but it will be when it will be and you can't pressure me or my friends and everyone else into hurrying it up with the update you are gonna have to try to be patient like everyone else even if it takes a few months or a year or more.**

 **asking when a update will be is okay once in a while but if you do it too much it isn't going to be good, so please try not to do that and try to be patient**

 **I'm saying this for friends sake as well as others who might be going through it as well,**

 **now then this chapter isn't going to be very long and the next update wont be until 2018**

 **and I hope you all understand the point I was trying to make.**

* * *

[Lissie's Pov] **  
**

I can't believe I'm doing this, staying here I mean...but it is only until Bernice's family comes back

taking orders from mister uptight butt hasn't been easy but it is for Bernice **  
**

once in a while besides Smarty coming over, it would be one or two of his friends

and it took a while but I was able to get some new hair dye and new color contact lenses, I still didn't like it my old hair dye and original color contact lenses were taken away from me by that woman who brought me to that place but still guess if I didn't end up stuck there I wouldn't of ended up finding out what Bernice has been through

by the way instead of using the hair dye color I had before, I decided to use a different hair color that was not blue

but instead used a more 'natural hair color' that was consider normal which is black.

I still didn't like my golden hair, I just feel a type of insecurities about it okay and let's just leave it at that

and same goes for my eyes too, my eyes were both the same just to let you know it is just the color of them has made me go through being picked on

and it made me decide to hide them with olive green contact lenses, the only other people who didn't give me a hard time about it was Bernice and Mrs G.

my eyes are light blue, but both had some light green around the black dot that is in the middle of the eye, yeah that is where it is

at times it can't be notice but other times it can, it might take me a while to get new contact lenses

the only way I was able to get new hair dye was because I had got a part time job down here but it isn't like I will keep it forever

because I will end up going back.

just then I hear the door open up and I see Smarty holding new bags of of items that we had ran out before and had to restock that was for Bernice

"hey I'm back, you better have been keeping a good eye on Bernie."

"I have and you shouldn't worry so much about leaving her alone with me, mister uptight butt."

after I said that sentence his face got all red and he looked like he was holding his breath and he look like he was about ready to throw the bags on the floor but stops himself midway as he remembered that some of the items are breakable and throwing the bags down might break them.

"listen here can you stop calling me that, it is becoming tiresome and a little immature."he tells me, but even if he tells me to I wont unless he can show me he can be more than just how he's been acting to me and I wouldn't be surprise if he acted the same way to Bernice.

and even if he does seem to talk a big game and act all ill tempered, he did seem to care for Bernice but to what extent I have not a clue

I mean I thought at first maybe he did have feelings for her but after being told about how that first kiss went down and how she didn't mean to kiss him but it seem to end up making her have feelings for him...but I don't think that her feelings have been returned and my guess is that it confused her and made her worry a lot about him returning such deep feelings, lucky for myself I never had to worry about such things I mean who cares about a stupid first kiss or being in love.

well that is my option for myself, but if it means so much and is worrying my friend then I will try to be there for her if her heart gets permanently broken by this guy

and I will try to comfort her as best as my ability and if well she tries to hit him in his kisser then I will be the one to try to stop her

as well as try to talk her out of it and tell her that he isn't worth it

because she has been hurt enough doing her life and having her heart broke by a guy like Smarty ain't worth it,

if anything she can find another toon or human when her heart is ready.

"come on and help me in the kitchen, we need to put half of this stuff in there and the other half in the medicine cabinet."Smarty said to me

and breaking me out of my thoughts, I did as I was asked and help him put the items up where they are suppose to go

but as I did so I got this faint flash in my head, like a memory of some kind came into my head

and no sooner had to came it went but I barely remembered it, the little I do remember is that a man who looked like Mr. Christopher Lloyd but much younger

well I'm sure it is nothing and I shouldn't worry about it and I can think about what it means another time but right now I need to go check on Bernice in her room.

* * *

[Yen Sid's Pov]

it has been so long since I came here, so much dust and webs as far as the eyes can see

it is hard to believe a man such as Doom could of lived in such a place

and I know that he was once a good man until what became of him, it was something that could not be help and the toon and man Doom once was

is gone and may never come back.

but I do remember just like a certain toons who were deeply in love with two human girls, he too was in love with a human girl

who had a spirit about her that made her different from some young women and girls

they were courting each other and as young love went on so did the looks some toons and humans would give them for being together, it was the same for any coupl in thei situation either it be of being anthropomorphic toon and toon human or two humans with different backgrounds

they had many difficulties to go through, because of what some humans and toons saw their love as but that love did not last

as foolish as the girl was, she should of known that a toon being shot by a real bullet would not put them in deadly harm but sadly the poor girl did not think

when she had pushed Doom out of the way and because of it, she lost her life.

I don't know if the man that is Doom now, even remembers her

but what's past is past, but I am still taking any memories of her out of this home and back to my residence

as I picked up the picture of the two former lovers, I couldn't help but wonder if the love between the girls and two in the toon patrol will be able to make it

I am not counting Bernice as her feelings for Smarty are one sided at the moment, it was strange to see a reverse role of sort but it all so has some other relationship problems that I will not go into at the moment but my only hope is that Bernice and Smarty will be able to fully come to terms with each other feelings

and even if it isn't at the moment, I know in the future that Smarty does end up more infatuated with Bernice but he will some time in the future

but the important thing now is that they try to be friends in the here and now, because rather they like it or not they have some things in common even if one or both would try to deny such a notion even if they are both still different they have shown they have a little of the same heart if not a little different from each other that makes them still polar opposites that yet still attract each other all the same.

I know that Psycho still has feelings for Bernice, but I believe strongly he will get over it in time

and I know he has been trying to get over Bernice for some time ever since she and Smarty had that first kiss

as well as him trying to play off that he only sees her as a friend but still even with every drama that seem to head her way

I can't help but be surprise by how she seem to bring out a less crazy side to Psycho, yes he was still the same but yet it seem the two forming a friendship and understanding each other a little might of help in a way even if they might not end up as lovers in the future, they can be friends instead

but even I can't be too sure but if my other theory is right, if Bernice does end up falling for Psycho

it might be possible that when Smarty does end up falling in love with her, it might be too late.

guess time will tell if what I believe will happen between the three will come true or not, for now I need to move these old memories of pictures and other items out of here

and once I get back I will have to talk to Mickey about that little problem we are having that has to do with the rainbow dream fountain incident, if it isn't him messing with my hat it is another...and believe me there have been a few damages that mouse has caused even if it was not of ill will.

it was still a habit that the young mouse should learn to break

as well as the habit of keeping his girlfriend waiting for so long as to be asked to marry him, but that is a topic that is best left alone for now.

 **to be continued**


	11. Chapter 11

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood,**

 **Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe and Angie Pikowski goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **sorry that this chapter isn't very good but I hope that some of you like it.**

 **by the way in this chapter Bernice is in a dream world inside her mind**

 **and there will be secrets that wont be shown until some chapters later.**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

where am I? I don't remember, I just...come on Bernice try to remember.

but as hard as I might try to remember and tried my best to recall the last thing that happen, nothing came to mind

and when I came to, in this strange place I found myself with chains on both my ankles and wrists

I decided to leave the spot I was in and go find a way out, but as I did so I past a mirror

and the reflection was not my own

instead it was that of another girl, who had on blue dress with long sleeves with frills at the end of the sleeves and at the ends of the dress

the girl had dark red hair in a long ponytail, I couldn't see what her eyes look like because they seem to be covered by a blurry and shadow

for some reason I feel as if I seen this girl before but from where?

just then the girl points to the door next to the mirror and mouths the words "go inside."

at first I didn't know if I should trust her but if what's inside the room, might help me out then I will gladly take it

as I headed to the door I at first hesitated but I gathered my courage and open the door

and what I was met with was a younger version of the girl in the mirror

the girl in the mirror looked to be around my age, but this girl looks to be around five or seven years old

I watch as the little girl was drawing, I decided to take a closer look to see what she could be drawing

and when I got closer I could see the drawing she was doing was of me coming into the room and seeing her draw on the floor

that really put chills up and down my whole body

then the girl looked up at me and pointed for me to go to another door

I didn't know what was going on and why she wanted me to go to these different doors but there must be a reason

and I know now that I am in some kind of dream and I must be sleeping, I mean there have been some cases

when you dream you forget the outside world and what you last did during your time when you were awake

but I feel that this is more than just a dream and I am going to find out what that girl wants from me.

as I went to the door that the little girl had pointed me to, I looked behind me and I saw a man appear before the girl but as he was reaching for her

I had already left the room and before I could turn back the door shut on it's own and when I tried to open it

it wouldn't budge as it was locked.

I couldn't go back to see if that girl is safe and to see who that man was, I would have to try to press forward

and maybe once this is all over I will be able to finally wake up and remember what happen before I came here

at least I hope so.

* * *

[Lissie's Pov]

"what do you mean that she's under a curse?!"

"Yen Sid doesn't want her sister and brother to know, but ya see after Yen Sid analyzed the spell book she used before

she was hexed...Yen Sid is still trying to figure out a way to break it, but he told me to keep it a secret from everyone until he can fully break it...so far he was able to break the half of it that is the most dangerous."Smarty said

as he took a drink of water before going back to telling me what he has been keeping from his team and my friend's family.

"most dangerous? how big is this hex anyway?"I ask

"who's to say, Yen Sid wouldn't tell me that...only that it could cost her life by the time she turns nineteen."

"well did he tell you who would place such a hex on that spell book?! please tell me you at least know and that Yen Sid told you?"

this was very worrisome, I can't believe this is even real

and Bernice doesn't know that she has a hex on her because she messed with things she shouldn't.

"Yen Sid said the book use to belong to the very person who place the hex on it in the first place...it was Judge Doom."

"didn't you say you use to work for that man?"

"yes, now let me finish would ya...now before Doom became all evil, he use to be Yen Sid's apprentice now before you ask no the book didn't belong to Doom at first back then and it didn't have that hex on it until he got his dirty mitts on it and that's a fact...the book use to belong to someone else before that...from what Yen Sid tells me, it has been past down through many generations and there have only been few problems with keeping such a book...but the day Doom got it...it would seem it would be in good hands until the day he got a hold of one of the forbidden books that Yen Sid told him never to read or cast a spell from...he ended up placing a spell from one of those forbidden books on to the spell book that Yen Sid gave to him, he trusted him to be it's new guardian but sadly he had to do something that got it taken away for good because he messed with spells he really shouldn't of."

okay so Doom before he became who he is now, messed with spells he wasn't suppose to and it caused him to mistakenly put a hex on the spell book

"wait if that's true, how is Yen Sid fine as well as you and the rest of the toon patrol? shouldn't you have got hexed as soon as you touched that book?"I said

"it only happens if you open the book, and after Yen Sid caught Doom trying to put a hex on a drawing of some toon, no sooner had he yelled his name, Doom pointed from the drawing to the book...and the book doesn't do harm to toons like Yen Sid."

"wait does this mean I'm cursed by that book too?"

"no, Yen Sid told me that you would need to have a much longer exposure to the book in order for it to truly curse ya and lucky for you,

ya didn't but sadly for Bernie she did."

I look over at the sleeping form of Bernice, she was breathing which is good but the color had went from her face and she didn't look very well

it seem like she was becoming worse by the day and her family was still not back yet, there just has to be something we can do.

I then turn to look at Smarty.

"isn't there any way we can take that hex off of her faster?"

after I asked that, he had this grim look on his face

like he knew something that would help but he couldn't tell me

but he ended up telling me anyway even if the look on his face told me that he was going to regret it

 **to be continued**


	12. Chapter 12

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Kingdom Hearts goes to Disney**

 **I'm giving this chapter a twist ending, but in the future I will try to have Lissie appear in the lost birchwood saga**

 **in maybe a cameo, I will have to do some editing in some of the chapters of this story but it can wait.**

 **anyway please enjoy this last chapter...I wanted this to be a story that would take place after The Lost Birchwood Saga is over with**

 **but I decided to change my mind and this story could be like well something that happens**

 **before the reset of the timeline that will start in The Lost Birchwood Fifth Saga.**

* * *

 **[Third Pov]**

Smarty told Lissie how the hex could be removed

but he said that Lissie needed to give back the name she stolen and remember who she really is

this confused her, who does he think is to say that she wasn't really her and that she stolen her own name

"what are you talking about?! I didn't take anyone's name! my name is Lissie!"

then Smarty's face went from serious to concern "they never told you did they?"

"told me what?"

"you ain't the real Lissie Birdwhistle, the real one is still in the real world still living in the valiant heart orphanage and in a coma in the infirmary part of the orphanage

and that heart ya got in ya ain't yours either, it belongs to Bernie...and I don't mean the one beating in her chest, basically your a nobody but at the same time your a perfect copy of the real Lissie who thinks and feels like she is the real one, but I thought you were just a fake who just stole her name."

"so wait I'm not the real Lissie and the only way I can remove the hex on Bernice is if I give up the name that doesn't belong to me

and I give back the heart that really belongs to her?"

Smarty nods his head and with a sigh she says she agrees

then Yen Sid steps forward after she said she agrees and without anymore words she watches him as he says a spell

and then she watches as a heart shape like what you see on Valentine's Day Cards appears in front of her after passing through her like a ghost

she closes her eyes and her whole body starts to glow before her body becomes smaller and smaller until the glow dies down

and in her place was a small blue bird that flew up off the ground and on to Yen Sid's finger.

"you sure that heart will help break the hex?"Smarty asked as he watches as Yen Sid used two fingers to gently pet the blue bird's head

"it will, but there is still much work to be done."

 **The End**


End file.
